venatoruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor's Descent
Victor's Descent is an EP by Venator released by Unbound Beasts Records on June 2nd, 2017. The concept follows Victor Moore after the events of Cybertheism, on a journey to the holy temples of Cybertheism in Japan in the wake of his apparent death. In opposition to his previous EP, this does not feature the suffix "EP" in the title. The artwork was designed by Dakota Hull. Track listing Main EP # Protovertigo # Amber Clad # Premonition # The Northeast Russian Blues (Шрамы ядерной войны) # Rasputin # The Meridian (featuring Volkor X) # Solitude # Victor's Descent Bonus tracks # The Eternal God-Eater # Dead and Alone Conception and production The EP was produced primarily in the final weeks of 2016 and the first quarter of 2017. The first single, Premonition, originally intended as a song to celebrate Halloween 2016, was released on the 28th of October in 2016. The second and final single, Protovertigo, was released on the 8th of April, 2017. The EP was officially finished on May 5th of the same year and announced on the 20th. The full album was released on Bandcamp and all streaming platforms on June the 2nd. The Bandcamp release included the two bonus tracks, while the version on streaming platforms did not. Concept The EP starts a few short weeks after the events of Cybertheism. Given concept "Victor Moore: a saviour. A martyr. An upholder of vigilante justice who sacrificed himself to stop The Juggernaut from worldwide destruction on the night of September 22nd, 2072…or so we thought. Victor is plagued by a curse, one which has him living his life indefinitely, being reborn again and again until the end of time. For every death he yields, he will be reborn as he was when he met a demise. That is the Fumetsu curse. But why is this? Why will he return every time he dies? Is he the only one cursed by Fumetsu? Seeking answers and to hone himself as a warrior, Victor leaves New York City headed through the icy wastelands of northern Canada, and the irradiated ghost towns of Russia on a journey to the holy Cybertheist sanctums within the forests of Japan, residing cyborg monks that he hopes can, not only train him to become a better warrior, but learn the truth about his existence, his curse, and his fate. Will Victor find the answers he looks for? Is he doing the streets of NYC a disservice with his absence, despite the population thinking he has passed? Will he return to uphold the order he upheld before his supposed sacrifice?" In-depth concept Shortly after the end of the Juggernaut crisis, and what people originally assumed to be the end of Nuit Infinie, Victor was taking on life quietly and discreetly, after most had assumed he had died, giving up his soul to the hivemind to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, that was not the case. This was the first time Victor had died and he wasn't even sure if he was still alive, or possibly some kind of ghost. At this point before he left, the only person who knew he was still alive was Violet Ramirez. As he stayed within the confines of an abandoned shop not far but not close from the city, he had her do some research on masters of Cybertheism and who could answer his questions on why he was still alive. She recalled the location of two Japanese monks who had devoted their lives to upholding a peaceful vision of Cybertheism, by the names of Konishi and Amane Yukinaga. However, it was unknown if they had still resided in the temples deep within the forests of Japan, due to the bombs dropped in WW3 which cleared out nearly the entire Eastern world. Hoping not to be let down, Victor decided to set out on a journey on foot to Japan to visit the two brothers, having Violet promise him that she would uphold the name of justice until he returned. Through various trials and tribulations, encounters proving friendly or near-death, Victor traveled from New York City to Japan in around seven months on foot, with minimal food and water. At one point in the journey, Victor died from a takotsubo cardiomyopathy due to various stress related to traveling, possibly a longing for the disappearance of Zoe Winters. He had been resurrected not long afterwards, proving that his return after the end of the Juggernaut Crisis wasn't a one time deal.